So What Happens Next?
by Agent KB
Summary: This is a continuation to the episode "Diet in Cell Block 11"


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show but oh how I love to write about them. The first two lines of dialogue are from the episode itself and I take no credit for them. Other than that, it all came from me.

Summary: This is a continuation of the episode "Diet in Cell Block 11", it's the episode where Nick, Tony's father-in-law, gets out of jail. To recap, he wrote a book about a diet and then Tony found out that he didn't actually write it and Nick left because Tony convinced him that the guy who did write it was out. Angela told a publisher friend about the book and after she found out it wasn't real, decided to write a book herself. It's a romance novel and Mona read the first page and Tony said that a guy couldn't do all the stuff the guy was doing in the book because he would need more arms. Mona sets out to prove to him that it can be done and asks him to demonstrate on Angela. My story picks up after Tony has run his hands through Angela's "almost flaxen hair" as Mona puts it. Enjoy.

"What now?" Tony said as he held Angela in his arms. At first it had been a little awkward. He figured Mona was just being her normal self and making a joke out of he and Angela. But, as moments passed, he was feeling more and more comfortable with this "joke".

"You figure it out." said Mona as she smiled and left.

Tony and Angela turned to face each other and smiled. It seemed to be an innocent smile, until their bodies took over and the smile turned into a look of desire. Tony, not really knowing what to do, asked Angela, "So what does come next? I haven't really ever been the trashy romance novel type".

Angela stared at him. She of course couldn't tell him that her characters and their actions had been based on fantasies she had of the two of them. She then spoke without thinking "Well they obviously kiss"; she had a slight smile that quickly faded as she saw Tony's face. She wasn't quite sure what he was thinking and she couldn't believe what happened next.

"Well then" he whispered. He leaned down toward her face. He, gently at first, pressed his lips to hers and methodically as if he'd been kissing her forever, applied more and more force and fervor.

Angela couldn't believe it, and her mind was reeling. Not to mention her body was reacting with as much force and passion as Tony's was. She did not want it to end. She couldn't believe this was happening and she was enjoying every minute.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and as the two bolted apart, Samantha walked through the door. She was very absorbed in the task at hand (which was thinking of where her grandfather had gone off to) that she didn't realize her father and her adoptive mother (she had thought of Angela that way for a long time now) had just been in a very compromising position.

"Hey Dad, have you seen Grandpa?" she asked after finally looking up at him.

"Well Sam," although his mind and body were still going haywire from what had just happened, he tried to think of a way to tell Sam that her grandfather was still a crook. He decided to lie. Sam loved Nick and really thought that he had been reformed. Tony didn't want to ruin that, even if he did hate Nick's guts right now. "Nick had to go to New York, you know that's where all them writer types hang out".

"Oh well, I guess he'll call or write or somethin" said Sam as she walked out, shoulders slumped and looking as if she had just been told Santa wasn't real. Tony looked back at Angela.

"Well I guess I should go cheer her up" he said, a little disappointed Angela wasn't still in his arms.

"Yeah I should get back to my manuscript." said Angela as she rounded the table to sit back where she had been when Tony and Mona walked in.

"Well let me know when it's done, I'm sure I'd like to know how it all turns out" said Tony as he opened the door. If he stayed any longer, he was positive he wouldn't be able to help himself. He would take Angela in his arms and do exactly what is always put in trashy romance novels. Which gave him an idea of later, when they both sorted out exactly what they felt for one another, making the novel true one day except he would make it so it wasn't so cheesy and trashy.

"Oh I'll be sure to give you a copy." Said Angela as she managed to smile at him.

He turned and walked out resting against the closed door. He knew it was going to be another long night of tossing, turning and having his mind on one thing. Angela.

The End


End file.
